De volta ao passado
by Marcx
Summary: Ela volta, mas ainda existem muitas amarguras entre os dois, serão eles capazes de superar e viverem um grande amor?
1. Chapter 1

**CAPITULO l**

O aeroporto de Brisbane estava superlotado, aliás como Hermione Granger esperara. Ela partira da Austrália ainda menina, e agora seus dias de universidade haviam terminado. Diplomada, chegara a hora de se separar dos amigos de Honolulu e da tia Margaret, em cuja casa vivera nos últimos cinco anos. Iria lecionar em Providence, pequena aldeia a noroeste de Brisbane, junto às florestas de Queensland.

Hermione olhava ao redor à procura de Adam e Renée, seus pais, e sorria lembrando-se de como eles ficaram felizes ao saber sobre seus planos de ser professora na Austrália. A decisão surgira da noite para o dia. Se Luke George não tivesse resolvido le­cionar na Austrália, se ele não a tivesse encorajado...

Hermione caminhava com graça, resultado das aulas de etiqueta que freqüentara, pagas por tia Margaret.

Com seu costume branco de linho e acessórios azuis, estava bem diversa da adolescente que saíra com relutância da Austrália, há cinco anos atrás, para ir à universidade no Havaí.

Ela sentiu um pouco de frio. Era primavera na Austrália, não outono como no Havaí, pois as estações eram opostas. Hermione, agora com vinte e quatro anos, vivera apenas dois anos em Queensland. Seus pais saíram do Alabama quando Adam Johnson fora aceito como professor em Providence. Renée se entusiasmara muito com a mudança.

Hermione se perguntava como seria ver Harry Potter de novo. Providence era aldeia muito pequena e, mais cedo ou mais tarde, todos se encontravam.

Harry... Impossível esquecer-se dele.

Ela estava cansada da longa viagem. Que bom se seus pais aparecessem logo; queria voltar para a pequena casa onde viviam, ao lado da enorme fazenda de gado e carneiros conhecida como Potter Run.

Procurava pelos pais quando, de repente, deparou com um homem alto, corpulento, que se destacava na multidão. Seu co­ração disparou e ela começou a tremer. Talvez estivesse enganada. Mas não! Os cabelos negros e bagunçados eram inconfundíveis. O homem usava paletó de tweed, calças cinzentas e botas.

Harry não reconheceu Hermione logo. Claro. Ela era uma menina desajeitada, de pernas longas, cabelos soltos até a cintura. Agora tinha a pose de mulher sofisticada que caminhava com confiança. Não, Harry não vai me reconhecer, pensou; por isso foi ao encontro dele.

— É Mione? — Harry perguntou, percorrendo-lhe o corpo com o olhar.

— Sim, sou eu — ela declarou com um sorriso frio. — Como vai, Harry?

Ele não respondeu.

— Estou esperando por meus pais — Hermione explicou. — Você por acaso os viu?

— Vim buscar você a pedido deles — Harry informou friamente. — Seus pais tiveram de comparecer a um almoço em Providence.

— Oh!

— Más não se preocupe, não insisti para vir. Porém não pude recusar o pedido. De qualquer forma, tinha de fazer umas compras em Brisbane hoje.

— Posso tomar o ônibus, se você preferir.

Harry não se deu ao trabalho de responder. Pegou a valise dela e começou a sair do terminal. Hermione teve quase que correr para acompanhá-lo, e isso a deixou furiosa.

— Vejo que você não mudou nada! — disse.

— E você mudou muito. — Ele nem se virou para falar, mas sua voz ficou mais dura. — Não te reconheci.

— Afinal, cinco anos se passaram, Harry.

— Essa sua toalete deve ter custado uma fortuna, Hermione.

— Custou. Esperava ver-me em farrapos? — Ela examinou-o

da cabeça aos pés e surpreendeu-se com a roupa velha de Harry.

— Engraçado, lembro-me de você como um cavalheiro mais preo­cupado no trajar.

— Sou um homem do trabalho.

— Sim, recordo-me. Carneiros, bois, e poeira.

— Houve uma época em que você não se importava com isso. Sim, Hermione.- admitiu, houve uma época em que ela não se importara em vê-lo coberto de pó. Fechou os olhos por um instante e uma onda de dor e humilhação quase a fez fraquejar. Mas precisava ser forte.

— Como vai seu colega de classe? — ele perguntou ao abrir a porta do velho Ford branco para Hermione entrar.

— Luke George, você quer dizer? — ela perguntou.

— Sim, Luke George.

— Chega segunda-feira.

— Segunda-feira? E que vem fazer aqui? — Harry pôs o carro em movimento.

— Lecionar como eu e papai, em Providence — ela esclareceu. — Luke tinha muita vontade de iniciar o magistério em cidade pequena.

— Por que justamente aqui?

— E por que não aqui? Luke e eu somos muito amigos. — E era verdade.

— Bem, não me surpreendo — Harry murmurou. — Você estava pronta para um affair quando saiu da Austrália.

Hermione corou, virando o rosto para a janela. Ela não queria se lembrar da razão pela qual Harry sabia disso. Por isso mudou de assunto rapidamente e perguntou:

— Como vai sua mãe?

— Muito bem, obrigado. Ela me escreveu dizendo que adora a Califórnia.

— A Califórnia? — pereceu repetiu. — Sua mãe não mora mais com você? Sabia que tinha uma irmã na Califórnia, mas...

Harry não deu margem para mais explicações, por isso pareceu continar apreciando a paisagem, Brisbane parecia tão desco­nhecida para ela como no dia em que chegara com os pais do Alabama. As poincianas, os coqueiros altos, faziam-na lembra-se do Havaí. Brisbane era uma cidade de quase um milhão de habitantes, com jardins públicos e parques, museus e galerias de arte. Muitos turistas visitavam o local todos os anos e ela sempre quis ter tempo para fazer um tour pela região.

Tinha muito desejo de conhecer Eariy Lane, um bairro pioneiro habitado por aborígenes. Por sinal, Harry Potter tinha dois em­pregados aborígenes, Big Ben e Little Ben, pai e filho.

Outro lugar que ela sempre quis conhecer era o New Farm Park, às margens do rio. Doze mil roseiras floresciam lá de se­tembro a novembro, e tanto o perfume como colorido das flores encantavam os visitantes. Se estivesse com os pais naquele mo­mento pediria que a levassem até lá, mesmo sendo fora do caminho para Providence. Mas não podia pedir tanto a Harry.

Fora da cidade, na serra, ficava a floresta tropical. Ela pôde apreciar as orquídeas e os pássaros que voavam de árvore em árvore. Havia também sucuris e grande variedade de serpentes venenosas. Estremeceu a idéia dos pioneiros abrindo aquela es­trada a fim de encontrar pastos para o gado. Homens como o avô de Harry, por exemplo, que fundara a Potter Run.

Hermione olhou para Harry, para a boca bem feita, a boca que lhe ensinara tudo que ela sabia sobre o beijo...

Moveu-se no banco. Começavam agora a descer e os pastos se estendiam a perder de vista até Channel Country, onde moravam os primos de Harry.

Ao sudoeste de Brisbane ficava a zona agrícola mais rica de Queensland. Mas ao noroeste, em Providence, havia as maiores fazendas de gado da Austrália, ao longo do rio que fornecia a irrigação necessária. Uma dessas fazendas era a Potter Run.

Hermione teve vontade de perguntar a Harry por que dirigia um velho Ford. Ele tinha um Mercedes prateado há cinco anos atrás. Pensou também nas roupas surradas que o rapaz usava agora. Talvez não achasse necessário vestir-se para vê-la, pereceu, fechou os olhos. Se se tratasse de Gina Weasly, sem dúvida a coisa seria diferente. Perguntava-se o que acontecera com a sedutora Gina, e por que motivo Harry não se casara com ela. Hermione sabia que a mãe lhe teria contado se tivesse havido um casamento.

— Ligue o rádio, se quiser — ele falou.

— Não, obrigada. Gosto de silencio. A partir de segunda-feira provavelmente não saberei mais o que significa a palavra silêncio.

— Por que chegou tão cedo em Providence? O novo semestre só começa mais tarde.

— Uma das professoras adoeceu e vim substituí-la — pereceu explicou. — Luke vai trabalhar como substituto também, até que ambos tenhamos uma classe.

Harry não respondeu, e parecia distante. Hermione se perguntava o que sucedera a ele. O Harry Potter que conhecera era comuni­cativo, cheio de humor, com olhos brilhantes e sorriso fácil. Que diferença agora!

— Papai falou algo sobre Randy e Letícia estarem morando com você. — Randy, o irmão de Harry, também tinha uma fazenda. — Os gêmeos vieram com os pais?

— Vieram, Gerry e Bobby. Vão ser seus alunos.

— Que bom!

— Bom? Espere até conhecê-los.

— Que aconteceu com a fazenda de Randy em New South Wales?

— Isso é problema dele.

Hermione corou. Era mortificante lhe dizerem indiretamente que tratasse de sua própria vida, e ela ressentiu-se.

— Desculpe — respondeu. — Vou ser mais discreta.

— Por que voltou, Mione?

— Por que não faz o que sugeriu a mim? Que cuidasse de minha própria vida?

— Você não se acostumará aqui de novo — ele declarou. — Está sofisticada demais para uma aldeia.

— Na sua opinião. E francamente, Harry, sua opinião não me interessa.

— Digo o mesmo sobre você.

Então, era guerra, Hermione concluiu. Bom. Dessa vez estava armada também.

— Acha que vamos ter um ano de seca? — ela perguntou, mudando de assunto.

— Não. As previsões afirmam que teremos chuva. Os dois últimos anos foram bastante bons.

— Folgo muito em saber.

— Cuidado! — Harry freou de súbito o carro; um canguru atravessava a estrada.

O animal parou junto ao carro e encarou os passageiros. Car­regava um bebe na bolsa.

— Eu havia me esquecido completamente dos cangurus — Hermione riu, grata por estar usando o cinto de segurança.

— Esse desgraçado quase se matou. — Harry deu um suspiro. — Você está bem?

— Claro.

Ele seguiu em frente, e Hermione espreguiçou-se, sem se dar conta de que Harry a observava com expressão estranha nos olhos verdes escuros.

Ele parecia satisfeito ali sentado, fumando seu cigarro. Anos atrás, andar de carro sozinha com Harry seria o equivalente ao melhor divertimento. Agora ela estava quase indiferente. Talvez até o quase desaparecesse com o tempo.

Chegaram em Providence, um pequeno oásis de edifícios entre pastos infindáveis. Harry saiu da estrada principal e entrou por uma de terra que conduzia a Potter Run e à casa dos pais de Hermione. Ela procurava não olhar. Mas, apesar do esforço, sua vista fixou-se na enorme casa de Harry, com vastos terraços e arquitetura colonial. Poincianas e eucaliptos ladeavam a entrada da mansão. Durante os meses de seca os Potter passavam a vida ao ar livre. Porém, quando os temporais abatiam sobre a planície, ficavam confinados no interior da residência por dias ou semanas, até o final das chuvas. Uma ocasião Hermione e os pais tiveram de se hospedar com os Potter para não se afogarem, pois a pequena casa onde moravam sofrera danos incríveis.

— Sua casa parece ter sido pintada ontem — Hermione observou, notando a alvura das paredes.

— É, foi.

Ela amava os terraços confortáveis onde se sentara numa pri­mavera com a mãe de Harry, vendo os homens conduzindo os carneiros para a tosa.

Além da casa e do bosque de eucaliptos havia vários padoques onde os carneiros pastavam. Eles deviam ter sido levados de lá, Hermione imaginou, pois estavam vazios. E as cercas pareciam diferentes.

-Há tão pouco arame? — ela observou, franzindo a testa.

-Temos cercas eletrificadas agora — Harry explicou. — Um dos progressos em que estamos empenhados. É mais barato que arame farpado ou cercas de madeira.

— E se faltar eletricidade?

— Possuímos geradores, e... homens armados — ele acres­centou, tentando ser espirituoso.

Mas Hermione não riu. Os dias em que rira na companhia de Harry haviam passado. Apenas fez um aceno de cabeça.

Logo chegaram na casa dos pais dela, vazia porque Adam e Renée ainda não tinham voltado.

— Chegarão ao anoitecer — Harry disse.

Hermione olhava para a pequena, mas bonita casa com telhado alto em oitão, varanda de tamanho razoável e venezianas verdes nas janelas. A casa era circundada por uma cerca branca de ma­deira. Hermione adorava tudo aquilo, incluindo as árvores frondosas. Atrás ficava o padoque, outro maciço de vegetação onde um riacho corria escondido, e uma pequena clareira. Nesse lugar ela obser­vara muitas vezes os ursinhos se alimentando de folhas de eu­caliptos, e esperara pelas aves tropicais que ali descansavam bre­vemente de seus vôos.

— Tudo está igual — ela murmurou.

Harry saiu do carro e tirou a mala. Hermione seguiu-o até o pórtico e lembrou-se de repente da última vez em que estiveram sozinhos naquela casa.

Harry adivinhou o pensamento dela e disse:

— Há quanto tempo, não?

— Sim. — Hermione concordou. — Não me esqueci, nunca me esquecerei. Nem perdoarei — ela acrescentou com frieza.

Harry colocou as mãos nos bolsos, fitando-a.

— Não. — ele disse após um minuto, bem devagar. — Você não pode perdoar. O caso é que nós dois sempre pertencemos a mundos diferentes.

— Obrigada por ter me trazido a casa — Hermione agradeceu formalmente.

— Não vou dizer que foi um prazer. Por mim, preferiria que você nunca tivesse voltado.

Harry deu-lhe as costas. Hermione teve vontade de atirar qualquer objeto na cabeça dele! Mas continuou onde estava, fitando-o com fúria. Ficou no pórtico enquanto Harry manobrava o carro e sumia numa nuvem de poeira. Depois virou-se e viu um bilhete no trinco da porta; era de boas vindas. Entrou.

Levou apenas um minuto para se familiarizar com a mobília confortável e o calor humano do interior da casa. Até sentiu cheiro de torta de maçã. Seu quarto era ainda o mesmo e seus olhos demoraram-se com desânimo na cama. Se ao menos pudesse es­quecer!

Trocou de roupa, vestiu calça comprida e um suéter amarelo, presentes de tia Margaret. Determinada a destruir os fantasmas do passado, foi ao padoque, nos fundos da casa, onde havia uma cerca de madeira que separava a propriedade de seus pais da de Harry.

Com um suspiro profundo inclinou-se na velha cerca escurecida pelo tempo. Enxergava-se como adolescente, naqueles dias há muito passados, esperando ver Harry Potter. Como vivera des­preocupada! Como esperara pelo final feliz. Mas finais felizes só acontecem em romances!


	2. Chapter 2

**CAPITULO II**

Cinco anos atrás

Era um lindo dia de primavera na Austrália quando Hermione atravessou correndo o padoque vazio de sua casa e foi na direção da cerca que separava a propriedade de seu pai da de Harry Potter. Estava corada de emoção e seus longos cabelos cacheados esvoaçavam em volta do rosto de traços delicados enquanto ela corria. Os olhos verdes brilhavam.

— Harry! — ela chamou. — Harry, estou aqui!

O homem alto e de cabelos negros, montado num enorme cavalo preto, franziu a testa à vista de Hermione arriscando a vida naquela cor­reria. Descalça, Santo Deus, com um vestido branco, curto e trans­parente, ela elevaria a temperatura de qualquer jovem.

— Cuidado onde pisa! — Harry gritou.

Mas Hermione continuou correndo com muita graça, como uma dançarina de balet. Ria, sacudindo uma carta na mão.

— Continuem em frente, eu alcanço vocês — Harry disse a seus homens, fingindo não perceber o olhar divertido dos em­pregados enquanto ele ia ao encontro da moça.

Hermione observava-o enquanto se aproximava, com a mesma ado­ração que lhe proporcionara sem restrições durante dois anos. Sabia que Harry estava consciente de seu amor.

Ele era tão forte, Hermione pensava, sonhadora. Grande, de om­bros largos, mãos com o dobro do tamanho das suas, vestindo uma camisa de cambraia branca, estava irresistível. Mas era quase feio. O nariz grande demais, e sobrancelhas exageradamente gros­sas sombreavam olhos muito verdes. A boca era grande e sexy, o queixo forte. Os cabelos talvez não fossem na verdade pretos, mas castanho escuros, muito escuros, que pareciam estar sempre em guerra com seu dono, como as sobrancelhas e os pelos do tórax. Apesar da falta de sofisticação dele, Hermione o apreciava. Harry era um solteirão de vinte e oito anos, procurado pelas mulheres. Tinha bom gênio, embora explodisse quando contrariado.

— Descalça outra vez. - ele censurou-a, olhando para os pezinhos agora presos na grade. — Que vou fazer com você?

— Posso dar várias sugestões. — Hermione murmurou com um sorriso malicioso.

Harry acendeu um cigarro e perguntou:

— Afinal, menina, quais são as novidades?

— Ganhei a bolsa de estudos — ela respondeu prontamente, os olhos cintilantes.

— Que bom!

— Mamãe está orgulhosa de mim. E papai está feliz porque ele é professor e eu vou me diplomar como professora.

Harry examinou-a. Ninguém se parecia menos a uma professora que Hermione. Ele sorriu. Com os cabelos longos esvoaçantes, Hermione era tal qual uma visão. E não passava de uma criança, tinha apenas dezenove anos. Os olhos de Harry percorreram vagarosa­mente o corpo dela, dos seios à cintura fina, às pernas longas e bem feitas, aos pés descalços.

Hermione examinava-o também, excitada pelo modo como ele a fitava. Não podia se lembrar do dia em que Harry a olhara assim, como se fosse uma mulher e não uma criança peralta.

— Você vai ter saudades de mim quando eu for embora? — ela perguntou.

— Oh, como ter saudades de uma praga? — John respondeu, sorrindo. — Quem vai me telefonar no meio de meu trabalho para perguntar se estou ocupado? Ou nadar em meu lago na época da desova dos peixes? Ou me convidar para cavalgar na floresta quando tenho apenas alguns minutos de descanso?

— Acho que sou mesmo uma peste. — Hermione baixou a cabeça. — Desculpe.

— Não se desculpe. Vou sentir saudades de você, sim.

— E eu de você, Harry. — ela confessou. — Havaí é tão longe!

— Foi sua escolha.

— Encantei-me com o local quando estive lá passando férias na casa de tia Margaret. Além disso, tendo uma tia perto, as coisas ficam mais fáceis. Sabe como são meus pais, jamais con­sentiriam que eu morasse no campus da universidade. Mas agora acho que seria melhor ficar em Brisbane.

— Você é americana e em Honolulu estará em seu país.

— Mas moro na Austrália há dois anos já. É meu lar agora.

— É muito jovem, Mione. Mais jovem do que pensa. Muita coisa pode mudar em pouco tempo.

— Acha que sou uma menina? Bem, cavalheiro, estou cre­scendo depressa, por isso tome cuidado. Quando eu voltar defi­nitivamente, você ficará em dificuldade.

— Eu? — Harry ergueu as sobrancelhas, com expressão divertida.

— Terei aprendido tudo sobre como ser mulher. Vou roubar seu coração, vou tirá-lo da rocha onde ele está encravado.

— E será bem-vinda por isso. Muito bem-vinda.

Hermione suspirou. E lá vinha Harry outra vez caçoando dela. Será que não percebia que seu coração estava em frangalhos?

— É melhor que eu volte para casa. Preciso ajudar mamãe a preparar o jantar. — ela disse. Fitou Harry, na esperança de que ele a convidasse a subir na garupa do cavalo. Seria tão bom sentar bem junto daquele corpo viril e sentir seu calor e força, Isso acontecia tão raramente; e cada ocasião consistiu numa lembrança preciosa a ser guardada. Seu coração começou a bater mais forte. Talvez agora.

— Cuidado onde pisa. — Harry recomendou. — Cuidado com as cobras. E vá embora que eu preciso trabalhar.

— Sim, Majestade! — Hermione riu e saudou-o, inclinando a cabeça com exagero.

— Cuidado! — Harry disse de novo e, dando meia volta à montaria, partiu.

Hermione ficou observando-o até ele sumir de vista por entre as seringueiras, e suspirou. Bem, faltava ainda uma semana para sua viagem. E se Harry a beijasse? Ela corou e mordeu o lábio inferior, emocionada. Harry nunca a tocara, exceto quando a se­gurava pela mão para ajudá-la a subir ou descer em lugares pe­rigosos. E uma vez, apenas uma vez, carregara-a como se carrega uma criança, para atravessar uma poça d'água após a chuva. Hermione agarrara-se a ele, tentando mergulhar naquele contato sensual. Mas esses episódios raros alimentavam seus sonhos, como tam­bém uma fotografia de Harry que conservava na carteira.

Desanimada, voltou para casa bem devagar. Quem sabe uma cobra a mordesse deixando-a às portas da morte, e quem sabe Harry aparecesse em seu leito, chorando... Ela comoveu-se com a história imaginária,

Subiu os degraus da entrada da casa onde gostava de sentar-se na esperança de ver Harry passando a cavalo.

Ficou muito triste ao se dar conta de que, muito breve, estaria longe desse cenário familiar. Universidade. Vários anos de uni­versidade no Havaí, longe da vista, do contato de Harry Potter! E ele pareceu não se incomodar com a separação! Nem um pouco!

Renée Johnson ergueu a cabeça quando a filha entrou em casa. Sorriu e depois voltou ao seu bordado. Era uma mulher de quase cinqüenta anos, mas ainda bonita.

— Alô, querida. Já de volta? — caçoou.

— Harry estava muito ocupado. — Hermione atirou-se numa poltrona. — Ele está contente com minha partida, sabe? Parece feliz por se ver livre de mim.

— Oh, não acredito. Amizades agüentam separações, não de­saparecem com ausências, querida.

Amizade! Hermione quase gritou. Ela queria amor, não amizade.

— Papai já devia ter chegado, não? — perguntou.

— Ele teve de parar em Providence para apanhar o novo terno, na volta de Brisbane. E Brisbane é bem longe daqui.

— E essa viagem até Brisbane foi só para levar um aluno ao aeroporto, e um aluno que ele mal conhece. Papai é só bondade, não?

— É verdade. — Renée concordou. — Por isso me casei com ele.

Hermione levantou-se, e começou a andar pela sala.

— Não sei se estou agindo bem. Havaí é tão distante! — ela comentou,

— Mas a universidade de lá e uma das melhores — a mãe a fez lembrar. — E sua tia vai adorar hospedar você na casa dela. É a irmã preferida de seu pai.

— Eu sei.

Hermione olhava na janela agora, para a nuvem branca de carneiros se movimentando. Harry possuía gado também, mas tinha predileção pelos carneiros. Ela adorava ver os meninos aprendizes conduzindo os animais de um padoque para o outro, e gostava de apreciar os cachorros que os acompanhavam, tão hábeis e tão ligeiros! Mas, acima de tudo, amava Harry. Harry!

— Arrume a mesa, sim, querida? — Renée pediu. — Vou servir o jantar daqui a pouco.

Capítulo pqueno, mas o prox promete!!

Comentemmm! Por favor! E confiram a outra fic "Adorável Texano"


End file.
